1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog carrier. In particular, it relates to a dog carrier that does not rely on inserting a dog's leg or legs into holes and the carrier can be easily placed around the dog.
2. Description of Related Art
Dogs and other small animals are frequently needed to be transported from one location to another. Where the distance is long, crate or cage type devices are adequate since they give some room for movement of the animal and the owner does not have to remain with the animal.
When a dog is to be transported a short distance, say from inside the house to the car, sometimes picking up the dog is difficult and placing the dog in a cage is impractical for short distances. Some designs from strap carrying, such as bags as is typical for fashion carrying, allow the dog to escape. Carriers which require the insertion of one or more legs into a carrier take too much time to position the dog and can cause irritation around the dog's leg. In a situation where such transportation is necessary, there is currently nothing that is quick, easy, inexpensive, and solves the problems of the previous dog carriers.